Finally Broken
by RenRajaram4ever
Summary: That's it. He finally broke her. Joker finally broke the infamous Harley Quinn. Rated T for violence, self harm, domestic violence. Rough & Tough Joker.


**So, I had a not so fantastic day, and just wanted to come home and write. As some of you may have noticed, I do a lot of updating on weekends, but not today!**

 **Now, this one is going to be angst-y, and its based more on the whole, Rough Tough Joker.**

He'd left her out in the rain. Again. Well, by now she was used to it. Had been for the last seven years. Whenever he felt the law closing in on him, he said to heck with it! He left her wherever and expected her back the next day.

Now, as Harley walked back down the hall in Clown Manor, she thought nothing of it, ringing out her hair.

As she walked into their bedroom, she gently closed the door.

"Where have you been hmm?" J asked, looking down at her, obviously displeased.

"Sorry hon', but let's not forget who let me out in the rain." Harley huffed.

"Oh? It's my fault now? Well if it weren't for you sloth of an ass, and your uselessness, I wouldn't have to have been in that situation. If you're to blame anybody, the _so called doctor_ , should blame herself. " He huffed.

Harley shrank. Sure he'd been mean before, but he never got to these lengths. She stared at him tying to hide the emotional turmoil.

"What are you staring at?" He grumbled, low, almost like a hiss.

Harley didn't answer him. Big mistake.

All of a sudden, Harley felt his hand collide with the bouncy flesh on her face. She bit her lip and held in the whimper.

"Now go away. Daddy's got work to do." He growled and glared at her.

"Yes Mr. Joker." She muttered and ushered herself out. He kinda liked the sound of that.

Harley avoided J the rest of the day and he was fine with that. She was annoying and yippy, she made the simplest things ridiculously difficult.

Once Joker was asleep, Harley cleaned their-his room, and crawled back out into the living room, curling into herself on the couch.

The next morning she woke before everyone else and made breakfast. She knew he hated pancakes, so she made toast and eggs, adding cheese, pepper and butter.

She left it on the floor and made her way to the kitchen to eat her own breakfast, but she decided against it. Joker told her too often to lay off the eating.

Joker woke up to a warm meal and smiled. "Well, well. Good job, baby." He muttered and started to eat. He looked around, but couldn't find Harley. He shrugged it off and pushed it away.

The whole day he didn't hear a peep out of her and didn't see her until he walked into the gym. "Whatcha doin' in here kitten?" He asked and smiled.

"Nothing Boss. What can I do for you?" She asked, and immediately hopped off the bar and stood as far away from him as possible. Joker slightly frowned. Again he shrugged it off.

"Just whip up some dinner. Want a movie night?" He asked. Secretly he loved their movie nights.

"No, we don't have to. I'll go make you some dinner." Harley said and practically ran from the room.

Joker scowled and started to work out.

He didn't notice when Harley entered and left his meal of mac and cheese with little bits of steak. His favorite.

As the days bled into weeks, then weeks into months, Joker started to discreetly miss Harley's bubbly laugh. Her lunie smile, her ridiculous habits. He hardly saw her, and when he did see her, he didn't like what he saw. She was thinner now, dark ring under her bright blue eyes. Her hair had lost it's shine, and her luscious curves were no longer existent. He started to miss waking up before her to see watch her as she slept. He missed her accompaniment on heists. Sure she was there, but she never did anything without his permission, and she'd lost her flare.

She kept quite and only bar tended at the club, barley smiling and wearing clothes that covered _everything_. Gone were her sick;y sweet pet names, that he pretended to hate, but actually loved. Now she only called him Joker or Boss, and wou'dn't talk or appear unless she asked. She wore her hair in on boring loop braid, and J faintly registered that it was because he called her signature pig tails childish.

One night J woke up thirsty and walked out to get a drink when he saw her. She was in short provakative night shorts and just a tank top, curled on top of the couch. He frowned, and then something registered.

He spent the rest of the night searching their house. What he found displeased him. All of her now minimum toiletries were in a guest bathroom, as was her clothes. He growled and made his way back to their-his room. He'd never even noticed when she'd moved all her clothes out of the room.

The next morning, there once again was a meal on his bed side table. "Harley!' He screamed.

Harley came in running, she quickly caught her breath and stood up. "Yes Boss?" She kinda gasped out.

J looked her up and down. She was wearing black tights with pink booty shorts, a long sleeved sheer blouse, her hair tied up in a simple pony-tail, and she was wearing very little make up.

"Take a shower with me?" He smirked, knowing she loved when they did that.

"Um, no thank you sir." Harley turned to leave but was stopped by J. He quickly yanked her back and tore off her clothes. Her stomach was caved in, her ribs so pointy it looked painful. Her body was covered in black and blue marks, and her arms were covered in cuts.

"What the hell is all this?!" Joker snarled.

"Um some of the men thought it'd be fun to 'mess around'." Harley shrugged. She pulled her clothes back on, the now torn blouse sat open of her white sports bra.

"And you just let them?! You might as well kill yourself!" J screamed.

Harley gulped. "Is that what you want?"

"Sure, why the hell not?!" He laughed. Harley nodded and walked out slowly.

He heard the shower turn on in the guest bedroom before he realized Harley would take any order lately.

Joker rushed to the bathroom, but was only able to kick down the locked door when he heard a sob, and then a loud crack and thump. He burst into the bathroom.

He could see through the glass wall into the shower to see Harley's body slumped on the wet floor, red swirling around her. He saw a kitchen knife a few feet from her.

"HARLEY!" He screamed and lunged at her, snatching a towel off the rack and wrapping it around the deep cut in her wrist, before he realized she'd cut both of them, and she'd already lost too much blood. "Kitten, baby, look at me. It's Puddin'." He nearly gagged on the tears and angrly turned off the water

Harley's eyes fluttered open. "y-y-you h-hate when I c-call-" She cut herself off with a cry of pain as Joker applied pressure to her wounds.

"No, no, baby I don't hate it. I don't hate anything about you." He snarled out at her.

She scoffed, best as she could as she chocked on the blood in her throat. "Yeah right. Ya' hate everythin' bout me." She smiled, and he watched as blood drizzled down her chin, spilling out of her mouth, her color-less face melting into a deathly sorrow, a horrid smile twisted on her lips, her now dull and cloudy eyes open and staring at him, letting him know it was his fault.

J slapped her face, trying to wake her up. She never woke. And he stayed there, until the Bat came and dragged him away.

Joker sat in his cell, a man in another top-security cell shouted out to him. "You da Joker right? How'd dese dumbasses getcha in 'ere?" He shouted.

"Mad love." He replied, slicking back his hair and laying down on his cot, playing with the slice of bread they'd given him fro breakfast, which he'd made into a ball.

Just at J's eyes started to fall, he heard angry shouts mixed with his name.

"You son of a bitch Joker! You let my Harley die ! You broke her out just to kill her you bastard. I hope that doll face haunts you every night!" It was a black man, and J noticed a tattoo on the man's arm. It said 'Blood+Guts=Harley'. So this man was in love with his queen too?  
"Trust me, she does. Every night.


End file.
